


Swallow Your Pride

by DoreyG



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Axel is hyperactive and great, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're so <i>cute</i>," Axel purrs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallow Your Pride

"You're so _cute_ ," Axel purrs, and - before he can do more than blush and open his mouth awkwardly - presses a finger up to his lips, "and you don't need to say anything. I know all the reasons why this can't work, why I'm a bad match for you, why this is all going to go down in flames and leave _chaos_ behind..."

"You sound _really_ cheerful," he says, muffled and awkward around Axel's finger, "for somebody who knows all that."

"But don't you see?" Axel's warm finger, Axel's firm finger, Axel's finger... That takes a sharp second place to the brightness of his beam, the giddiness of his bounce as he shifts just that slightest bit _closer_ , "that's the _point_. It's a bad idea, I _know_ that it's a bad idea, but I still want it anyway."

He stares for a moment, slightly taken aback.

"...Don't you?"

And he gulps, he pauses, he tilts his head just slightly as he thinks the details through. Thinks of all the things that are and all the things that could be, thinks of Axel standing there with his mouth fixed in a beam and his eyes so very bright-

"...You have a point."

And he decides to take Axel's squeal, his wild bounce like nothing else matters in the world, as a good sign.


End file.
